hxhfandomcom-20200215-history
Milluki Zoldyck
(2011) |gender = Male |age = 19 |backcolor = F2C9C9 |hair = Black |eye = Black |height = 182 cm　 |weight = 141 kg |blood = A |occupation = Assassin |relative = The Zoldyck Family |type = Manipulation |nen = Unknown}} Milluki Zoldyck is the second oldest of the Zoldyck siblings and is Killua's obese brother. Appearance Milluki has short-trimmed middle-parting black hair, black eyes, and an overweight body due to the lack of physical activities and poor eating habits on his part. Personality Milluki is short-tempered and often fights with his younger brother Killua. He is a man child, having not left the Zoldyck Family estate since the age of 10Vol. 8, p. 159 and still referring to his mother and father as 'mama'Vol. 5, p. 130 and 'papa'.Ch. 324, p. 3 As an otaku, he takes great interest in video games and collecting anime figures and will get angry if someone threatens to destroy his anime figure collection. He is also quite cunning and has no qualms about killing innocent people. Background In the past Milluki once tricked an ordinary tourist name Muuna, who was visiting Kukuroo Mountain, into declining Alluka's requests 4 times in a row, resulting in the death of him and his acquaintances. He also asked Alluka to kill someone for him to test Alluka's ability. He also loves food. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Milluki first appears smoking a joint and torturing Killua with a bullwhip in the Zoldyck Family's isolation chamber as punishment for leaving home and injuring him and their mother. He tries to make Killua regret his actions, but to no avail, as the difference in strength between them is too great. Killua even taunts him with ironic comments. In a last-ditch attempt to upset Killua, Milluki threatens to have the servants kill his friends. Infuriated, Killua breaks the chain on his left arm, and with a murderous stare warns him not to touch them. Zeno suddenly comes in and allows Killua to go. Milluki is frustrated by the way his grandfather treats Killua, viewing it as soft. He then states that despite having great potential Killua is not fit to be an assassin and tries to impress Zeno by boasting that he fears nothing and has created a bomb that can be attached to a mosquito and causes it to explode when sucking blood. Zeno only tells Milluki he has wasted his intelligence making stupid things, and leaves. Yorknew City arc Several months later, Killua calls Milluki, asking him about Greed Island in exchange for a copy of a memory card of the game left by Ging.Vol. 8, p. 106-109 After receiving the copy, Milluki is unable to reproduce Greed Island despite his skills and efforts. Desiring to unlock the secrets of the game, he promises to kill 15 people and borrows 15 billion Jenny from Silva then heads for the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City. However, he fails to win any copy of the game during the auction and leaves the city in frustration.Vol. 13, p. 142-147 New Hunter Chairman Election arc Milluki is mentioned again when Killua returns home to seek Alluka's help. It is revealed that he made the last wish to Alluka before Killua comes back, asking for the latest computer model at that time. Later, he and his parents watch Killua and Alluka meeting each other through the CCTV screens in the monitor room. He then tells Silva the 5 rules that he knows about Alluka's power. After Killua and Alluka leave home to go to Gon's hospital, Milluki helps Illumi chase them down by sending the live video feed from a covert camera on Tsubone, a servant accompanying them, to him.Ch. 330, p. 5-6 Abilities Milluki seems to be fairly proficient in torture. He was raised to be an assassin, but lacks the high level phyiscal fitness of Illumi, Killua and Kalluto. He is a programming and hacking expert, and an inventor. However, the things he has created are deemed useless by other people, for example, a micro bomb equivalent to a firecracker that can be placed on a mosquito and causes it to explode upon biting the prey. Nen He has yet to show any Nen abilities, even though the 2004 Databook listed him as a Manipulator.2004 Databook, p. 145 Milluki's computers.jpg|Milluki and his computers Milluki torturing Killua with a whip.jpg|Milluki torturing Killua with a whip Trivia * In the 1999 anime series, Milluki is also an expert at forging IDs and he made one for Killua for 500,000 Jenny so that Killua could enter a casino despite being younger than the minimum age limit.Ep 50 (1999) References HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Zoldyck Family